Babylon
by Simon920
Summary: Someone is surprised to see Brian at Babylon


Title: Babylon

Author: Simon

Pairing: Justin/Brian, natch

Rating: PG-13 language

Summary: a third party sees the reunification at Babylon

Warnings: language

Disclaimers: These guys aren't mine, they don't belong to me, worst luck, so don't bother me.

Archive: Yes

Feedback: Hell, yes. 

**Babylon**

I don't usually go to places like Babylon. It's just not the kind of thing that I'm into, y'know? But this one night I was with a couple of friends, there was like frigging nothing on the tube and the stuff at the movies was for shit and we were bored and thought that it might make a nice change. Usually we don't do stuff like that, it's a sort of expensive night for me, you know?

I'm just a mail clerk, but I'm hoping that I might get a promotion sooner or later. I go in everyday and I'm always on time and I try to look pretty good. I work at Vanguard, downtown. You know—that big advertising agency that just about everyone goes to? Well, it sure seems like everyone goes there. I know that they get a huge amount of mail, anyway. I'm going to Allegheny CC at night, gonna get my degree. Mr. Kinney once told me—I asked him one day when he seemed like he was in a good mood and when he was still just an Ad Exec—he said that a degree would help, so I'm going. He was even pretty nice about it. A couple of months later I told him that I was taking classes and he said that was good and to let him know how I'm doing. I never thought he'd say something like that.

Mr. Kinney can get pretty snarky and mean, but he's real smart and everyone says that he's the best in the company and I guess that's probably true. I heard that he's gay, too, like me, but I'd never hit on him or anything. He'd just laugh at me.

So we get there and it's got to be like ten degrees out—I mean it was frigging cold and we had to wait on this fucking line for like half an hour before we could go in. I thought I'd freeze my nuts off, let me tell you. Anyway, we get in, pay over our ten bucks at the door, check our coats and head down to get a drink at one of the bars. Did you know that place is so big that they have five bars? And they're always crowded.

Shit, I'd like to own stock in that place on a busy night.

So, we get our beers and we were just hanging, watching the crowd, watching the show. You can't believe the guys who show up at this place. I mean, I'm no prude or anything, but you wouldn't believe the outfits—leather, butts hanging out, feather boas, dresses, half naked, three quarters naked, almost completely naked, business suits, jeans and tees and everything in between. Damn.

And most of them are either drunk or high. Especially on a night like this, on a weekend.

You want a drink? Easy you want a bump? Easier. You want some meth or coke? No sweat. You want some ass? Right over there, step right up.

Anyway, I'm just watching the show, like I said and Jimmy and Joey and Danny were right there with me and we were about to dance but I didn't want to put my drink down because I was afraid that someone would do something disgusting to it, so I was just looking at that point and who the Hell do I see but Mister Brian Fucking Kinney—Mr. Hotshit Partner himself. And, get this—he's with this blonde hottie and they're hanging all over each other and practically doing it right there in the middle of the dance floor.

And the way he was dressed—did I tell you that? You know how in the office he wears these suits that cost more than I make in a damn month and the shirts and the ties and the handmade belt and shoes and all that shit. Even I have to admit that the guy really dresses. So there he is on the dance floor an he's wearing these black jeans that look like they were painted on him and this black wife beater and I gotta tell you—the guy has a nice fucking body.

He looks good at work, all proper and respectable, but at this club he was just looking really hot.

The kid he was with? OK, he was young, maybe eighteen, maybe twenty, tops. He was looking up at Kinney—he's a tall drink of water as my grandmother used to say—like it was the spring prom and he was dancing with the Belle of the ball.

OK, I knew that Kinney is gay. I mean, it's not like he hides it or anything, but this isn't exactly what you would call subtle. They've got their arms around each other and the kid has his hands under Kinney's shirt and they're headed down to his ass—and y'know, I don't know how I'm going to look him in the face on Monday after I've seen his frigging tongue licking up and down this kid's throat and face.

They sure as shit look like they're having a hell of a fine time, though and that's no lie.

And you know what? It's not like it's just a trick—and Kinney is famous for going through them like fucking Kleenex. They look like they're having a good time out there with each other. They've both got this look on their faces like they don't give a rat's ass if everyone else in the place just fell in a hole and they were there all alone. Shit, just going by the looks on their faces, they're fucking all alone out there.

This is the best show in the place and so I just kept watching them.

You what I think?

I think fucking Kinney has a major hard on for this kid and I don't just mean with his cock. I think Kinney really likes this kid. And just going by the look on the kid's face, I think they've got themselves a little mutual admiration society of two going on out there.

So I was watching them and I started thinking that I'd seen this kid around before, but I just couldn't place him. He was good looking and all, but I just couldn't think where I'd seen him.

Well, it's not like little blonds are what you'd call a rarity or anything.

So everyone is just sorta watching the two of them paw each other and I was like telling the guys who Kinney was and what a hotshit guy he was where I work and how he makes a ton of money and there he was, just like us out on the floor with a kid hanging on him. The were kinda laughing, I mean my friends, and they seemed to think hat it was funny that a guy I work for is here and doing just what they wanted o do. I dunno. I guess it made him seem human or something and then the asked me if I wanted to go over and ask for a dance or something.

Man, you know—I actually sorta did, but I know Kinney. You annoy him and he just tells you to fuck off and I didn't want him to get pissed. I was sorta hoping that one of these days he'd let me do something besides sorting mail.

So that was the way things pretty much stayed for a couple more dances, them out there having fun and us just watching. I was going at ask Danny of he wanted to dance, but that would have been too weird, you know? But we got talking and when I looked back to see Kinney and his friend, they weren't there anymore. I was kinda disappointed because I was enjoying the show, but there you go. I just figured that they had gone to the back room I'd heard about or maybe just left or something so I was surprised when Jimmy tapped my arm and kinda nodded behind me.

I turned around and there they were, like two feet away. They were getting drinks and talking to some guys who they seemed to know and they had their arms around each other's waists and they were laughing at something one of the friend guys had just said.

It sounded like their friends were ragging them about putting on a show and the kid just laughed and even Kinney didn't seem to care all that much. They were drinking double JB's—I heard them order—and they were all teasing the kid about having to go back and finish his homework when Kinney said, kinda snarky, but sorta like he was happy, too that the kid had made the Dean's List and so he'd be eligible for some scholarship or grant or something. Then the kid—his name was Justin, I heard the other guys use his name—kinda punched Kinney in the ribs, but friendly like and said that he wouldn't have to pay out so much for his school next semester.

Kinney pays the kid's fucking tuition?

Shit.

I'd do him if he'd pay my tuition, no fucking problem.

But Kinney just kinda gave the kid a look that sorta said that he didn't mind one fucking bit and that he was proud of the kid for getting the scholarship. The two of them looked at each other and you know what? They looked like two people in love.

I now that sounds sappy and all that shit, but they both had this look on their faces that was—I don't know how to describe it, but they just fucking looked like they were in love and happy. Then they starting kissing—I mean really kissing, arms around each other and tongues and kinda rubbing against each other. One of their friends, this short dark guy looked pissed and just says to get a room and they ignored him and just kept at it for a while. Finally—and I mean finally they broke apart enough to breathe and Kinney said something to Blondie I couldn't hear, but the kid gets this big smile on his face and takes Kinney's hand and the two of them left. It looked like they were going to get their coats. That was the direction they were headed, anyway.

Yeah, two guesses where they were going and the first one don't count.

Brian fucking Kinney in love.

Goddamn it.

6/3/03

8


End file.
